


Day 1 - Yes Sir

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Memories, Military Ranks, Missing Moments, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2017, Teacher-Student Relationship, obedience issues, rank kink or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: “I’m still here, Sir. Still need my Instructor.” The rain didn’t stop hitting the glass and a thunder roared far, while those odd purple eyes amusingly stared into surprised gray ones.“I see.” Shiro’s exposed throat moved with the forced gulp following the short sentence, owner unable to free himself from the wild magnetism Keith cast on him.The boy was doing this on purpose.The boy was good at this.





	Day 1 - Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the challenge I really hope I will end. The prompts are nice and my babe will draw something for each one of my fics, so YAY. Started light and sweet but trust me it will turn soon to pain and blood (and hopefully sex).
> 
> Fanart for this #SheithMonth fic: http://space-mull3t.tumblr.com/post/163717349824/inspired-by-rainofgrenades-s-fanfic

**R** ain fell heavy on the windows, wind blowing and howling through the crevices that cut the rock outside the Garrison.  
  
Shiro knew the sky would grace them with that storm for no longer than five minutes, the longest five minutes of the year.  
In the desert where the Academy was placed it rained only for a few minutes every year, and that was still a problem: not used to the rain, many cadets would leave precious and fragile gears out in the open air, even though the speakers warned them half an hour earlier, resulting in a lot of wet sensors and measurement gears that needed to be realigned.  
  
Head placed on his right hand and illuminated by a white glow from his pad, Shiro sighed involuntarily, eyes lost in the unusual dark clouds.  
  
Everything felt different under the rain.  
  
Everything felt new.  
  
The door of the little room, which he shared with other three Instructors and was now only dimly lighted to let his occupant enjoy the show offered by the weather, whirred open causing him to turn to the sound.  
  
Keith stood there, looking at him with a little smile on his face.  
  
“Your Class F students are crying on their wet Cruiser. They don’t know if they should be more afraid of you or Iverson.”  
  
Shiro’s lips mimicked Keith’s, an entertained huff leaving them before the words.  
“Are you here to report their failure?”  
  
“No” Keith moved, closing the door behind his back, taking a few steps before leaning on the desk beside Shiro. “I am here because I need to see my Instructor.”  
  
They both knew who Keith was referring to, and their smiles only grew at that implied, stupid game.  
  
“And what do you need from your Instructor, Keith?”  
  
“Are we on a first name term, Sir? I didn’t know we were.” surprisingly fast, as usual, Keith’s fingers stole the pad from the older one’s grip, violet eyes absorbing the light while scrolling through files.  
  
Shiro’s hand ran up as if to stop Keith, but it only stayed there, mid-air, waiting.  
  
“Give it back, Keith. You know you can’t touch it.”  
  
“I can’t?”  
One of Keith’s brows arched, a quick glance shot to his superior before returning to the documents.  
  
“Keith”  
  
“Ok, ok.” The glowing pad slid with a thump on the desk, obviously ignoring Shiro’s hand. “Yours.”  
  
While checking his teaching files, the complaint was clear in Shiro’s voice.  
“Why are you like this? I already told you you shouldn’t-…” his words got cut, all of a sudden, by a hand catching his chin.  
  
“I’m still here, Sir. Still need my Instructor.” The rain didn’t stop hitting the glass and a thunder roared far, while those odd purple eyes amusingly stared into surprised gray ones.  
  
“I see.” Shiro’s exposed throat moved with the forced gulp following the short sentence, owner unable to free himself from the wild magnetism Keith cast on him.  
  
The boy was doing this on purpose.  
  
The boy was good at this.  
  
“So you need me?” the question came out a little grasped from his lungs, both of them really aware of that.  
  
Of how alone they were.  
  
Of how someone could break in at any time.  
  
“Yes” Keith’s hand moved, aiming for the sharp edge of Shiro’s jaw, while the boy leaned closer, still smiling. “Yes, I do, Sir.”  
  
Shiro could see the flush lightly painting the other’s cheeks. Shiro knew what that meant. And Shiro craved the brightest red on Keith’s skin.  
  
“Come here and tell me, Cadet.” the Instructor’s knees turned to the side, chair silently obeying to the motion, until Keith smoothly placed himself on Shiro’s lap, both arms around his neck.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Keith knew how those words turned something on. How that tone of voice combined with that answer made Shiro burn from the inside out.  
And Keith got closer, while Shiro remained painfully still.  
  
The silence that followed was filled with the storm noises and a deep, expectant desire that Shiro eventually managed to channel.  
  
“Kiss me, Cadet.”  
  
_Everything felt different under the rain._  
  
Keith’s fingers ran through his short hair while his did the same, and another, slightly more genuine smile bloomed on the younger’s lips before they met Shiro’s.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
_Everything_ _felt new._


End file.
